An optical isolator, also known as an opto-isolator, optocoupler, or photo coupler, is an electrical arrangement that transfers electrical signals between two isolated circuits using different frequencies of the electromagnetic spectrum. The isolation between circuits prevents large voltages or current induced or otherwise present in one of the circuits from being transferred or coupled to the other circuit. Typical optical isolators cannot transfer measurable power between the circuits, but can convey signals between the isolated circuits. As can be appreciated, optical isolators enjoy widespread use in a variety of electronics where isolation is desired.
One particular electronic device that employs optical isolators is known as a field device. Field devices are used by the process control and measurement industry for a variety of purposes. Usually, such field devices have a field-hardened enclosure so that they can be installed outdoors in relatively rugged environments and be able to withstand climatological extremes of temperature, humidity, vibration and mechanical shock. Field devices also typically operate on relatively low power. For example, some field devices are currently available that receive all of their operating power from a known 4-20 mA loop operating at relatively low voltages (12-42 VDC).
The environment within which the field devices operate can sometimes be highly volatile. Some environments may be so volatile that a spark dissipating energy in the μJoule range or even a sufficiently high surface temperature of an electrical component could cause local atmosphere to ignite and propagate an explosion. These areas are referred to as Hazardous, Classified, or Ex areas. As a method of preventing unwanted ignitions, intrinsic safety specifications have been developed as a means of limited energy and temperature in field devices. Compliance with an intrinsic safety requirement helps ensures that even under fault conditions, the circuitry or device itself cannot ignite a volatile environment.
One technique that can be used to comply with intrinsic safety standards is to separate components with a physical barrier. The amount of separation is dependent on the specific material used to form the physical barrier. Optical isolators can be used to transmit data across the barrier if they are separated in accordance with intrinsic safety standards.